


Hip Deep

by imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippet of PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hip Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/space/gifts).



> Space asked for a Danny/Steve/Chin threesome and this was what I produced.

Chin reached across Danny for the lube and handed it to Steve. "Why don't you fuck him first and then let me have a turn?"

Steve smirked and nodded, then cupped Chin's head and tilted it back for a deep, dirty kiss.

Danny felt distinctly left out, even though he was sandwiched between them, "What am I? Chopped liver here?"

"God, he is such a pushy bottom," Chin said.

"You have no idea." Steve slipped a heavily lubed finger into Danny's ass.

Danny moaned and Chin brushed Danny's hair back. "You like that, Danny? Tell me how it feels."

"Feel so good," Danny panted out. "Can't wait until it's Steve's big, hard, cock--or yours." Danny pulled Chin down into a kiss that was all tongue tangling and sucking and biting. Danny moaned into Chin's mouth when Steve added a second finger.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you're going to see stars." Chin whispered into Danny's ear. Danny groaned and pushed back against Steve's fingers, which strayed against his prostate, causing Danny to buck into the air. Chin continued, "But you're not allowed to touch yourself. You have to come from being fucked alone."

Danny's upper lip had a sheen of sweat and he opened his eyes and looked into Chin's beautiful dark ones. "You're not as thick as Steve, but you're longer and you'll fucking make me come, Chin. Fuck." Steve added a third finger, stretching Danny open and readying him. "Fuck me."

"Oh, yeah. I'm going to fuck you, Danny. I'm going to come in you and then Chin is going to use my come as lube. Now tell me how much you want to get fucked. Beg for it." Steve pulled his fingers out and slapped Danny on the ass hard enough to leave a hand print.

"Please," Danny whined, with his legs drawn up against his chest, offering his hungry little pucker to both men. "Steve. I want you to fuck me. Pound me. I need it so bad. Please, babe."

Without preamble Steve shoved into Danny's hole as rough and hard as he could, because he knew Danny liked that best.

Danny moaned low and guttural and Chin continued to whisper filth things in Danny's ear about how he looked so hot begging for it, like the slut he was, letting two guys fuck him bareback.

Steve pounded Danny relentlessly and he came hard and fast and it would have ended too soon for Danny if Chin hadn't been there. He and Steve switched places and Chin slid into Danny's come slick asshole, which was red from Steve's assault.

Steve kissed Danny and told him what a good fuck he was, what a pretty little fuckhole he had.

Chin snapped his hips against Danny's ass and Danny's eyes flew wide as the tip of Chin's cock plowed into Danny's prostate. It was too much and Danny arched and exploded all over his own belly. Chin pistoned his hips hard and fast until he came inside Danny and then let his cock slip out. The fell in an exhausted heap. When they'd caught their breaths, Steve dragged his fingers through the semen on Danny's belly and slicked his lips with it and kissed Danny until his lips were clean.

"I want to try that," Chin said and covered his lips in Danny's come and then made Danny lick it off until they lost track of time kissing, all three pairs of lips tumbling together until they were hard again and they argued about who's turn it was to get fucked.


End file.
